The Chronicles of Darkness and Light
by Yume Hikari
Summary: A summary will ruin the story... but here's one I guess... What would it feel like to not remember a thing... To have the worst thing happen and not even know it... Being lead to believe something... going for it.. but will it help...?
1. Prologue

Rikku: Rikku is my nickname peoples... I'm not actually Rikku... Ahem anyway as I said in my Bio I decided to start all over. I deleted the rest of my stories, except Feelings Within because it's an essay type thing. Well this here is just a prologue and it might seem weird, I wrote it while I was bored during Advanced English and Spanish. Who wants to do disclaimer! How 'bout Shea!

Shea: O-k... Rikku does not own Kingdom Hearts if she did the world would be thrown into a chaotic state and that would be funny.

Rikku: Right... Shea stay off the pringles... (Inside random joke)

Shea: They taste like cardboard... anyway... ON WITH THE PROLOGUE!!!

**_::::Chronicles of Darkness and Light::::_**

_**::Prologue - Introduction to Confusion::**_

Who... am... I...

What... am... I...

Where... am... I...

I can't hear an echo of my voice...

I can't hear a single sound...

Why is it so dark...

Where is the light...

Are these thoughts...

Are they in my head...

Why do they keep repeating...

Who... am... I...

What... am... I...

Where... am... I...

Sudden pain...

Now its gone...

Mixed emotions...

So confused...

What is this sensation...

What is this...

Wait...

Nothing...

Should I open my eyes...

Should I move...

Or should I forever remain this way...

Should I forever remain afraid...

_**::End Prologue - Introduction to Confusion::**_

Rikku: Well I hope you figured at least something out by now. If you haven't then keep reading when I post the new chapters. Please review!!!!!!!


	2. Strange Findings

Rikku: It sucks getting sick and missing a day of school. Not that I like school its just that it was a bad day to miss. Without me knowing I had several tests the next day and too much homework. My hand hurt so much. Anyway maybe I shouldn't bother anyone with such rambling. Who wants to do disclaimer?! I know! Miroku! (Not the one from Inuyasha... its just a nickname)

Miroku: What the hell? How'd I get here?

Rikku: Uh... ask your girlfriend she's smarter.

Shea: _blink_

Rikku: Whatever. Miroku do the disclaimer!

Miroku: _blink_

Rikku: Stop blinking! Just read the paper! It's next to Come Come Paradise!

Miroku: Rikku does not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else. She does not own Come Come Paradise either.

Rikku: You made it all plain... _sigh_ on with the story then.

::::**Chronicles of Darkness and Light**::::

::**Chapter 1: Strange Findings**::

I open my eyes and see but doubles. My vision slowly returns to normal and I quickly realize something. I possessed no memories of a past and I felt no pain from not remembering. I glance around at the surrounding area; I seem so short but why? I decide to walk, or wobble, my way to water that seems to be flowing upwards. Yet I do not know if I had seen something like that before because to me it did not seem so strange. I look into the water only to see a black creature with big yellow eyes. I guess... I guess this is me. I have no knowledge if this is what I always had been but for it'll do. I wobble my way out of the shadow of a floating rock. Oddly a warm sensation washed over my small cold body. I closed my eyes at the sudden change in temperature. As soon as I opened them again I was no longer short, I was taller and I actually had clothing on. I looked at the water from where I stood for a reflection of my entire body. I had dark blue shinny hair to mid-back with side bangs covering my left eye; speaking of eyes they were the same color as I was when I had that black body.

I continued to look at myself but I was now focused on my clothing. My clothing consisted of a long sleeve black silk like shirt with the sleeves expanding from about elbow down and the collar was off the shoulders, attached to the shirt was a black corset with a red ribbon in the middle crisscrossing to the ends of the corset. I also sported a tight black skirt about mid-thigh, a cape like black cloth attached to the back of the skirt which also had red lining, and to complete it I had black knee high boots. Still confused as to... well everything, I started to jump up the stone platforms. I amazed myself with the jumping skills I possessed but since I have no memories I'll probably be amazed quite a bit.

As I jumped again I hit the edge of the next moving rock with my foot and couldn't get a grip. I fell and thought how cold the water would be... it looked like ice. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the water but that never came. I slowly opened my and looked to see what I had landed on. "Why hello there. Thanks for breaking my fall." I said to a black ball that was underneath me. It started to bump me with its head so I went up and down and higher each time. Before I knew it I was on the stone platform I had fallen off of.

The Black ball came up to me and made a strange noise but to me it was as clear as day. "Oh so you're a type of heartless called a Shadow Ball. Hmm... When light is not present I change into a small black creature, what is it called?" I asked curiously. The shadow ball made another noise and I nodded. "Are there more heartless?" the ball continued to answer my questions with the same noise but it always meant something different. "Really? That's cool. I guess I should go, I need to find out some more things." I said to it. The shadow ball dropped a case like thing in from of me; "You found this? Thanks it could be mine." I said as I strapped it to my upper thigh below my skirt. The shadow ball disappeared just like that and I continued up the platforms to the top one.

When I did reach the top I saw the only place to go was a platform held by a thread of light it seemed like. The platform yanked forward as I stepped on it: the sudden movement caused me to fall on the floor of the moving platform. Soon the platform came to a halt and I stood up and dusted myself off. I walked off the platform and stared in awe at what was around me. It was strange I guess, but then it again it was one of the most recent things I had seen. I wondered why I hadn't seen he castle when I was on the platform. I was probably to intrigued in everything else to notice. My boots and cape like skirt were the only two things making any noise. The whole entire place was as silent as the grave. My walk was short because I soon found myself in front of two doors. I pushed them open and let light into the place.

I walked in and transformed into a heartless as the warmth of the light left me. I scanned my surrounding area. I decided to climb the stairs but a door on the level above opened. I quickly made my ways to the shadows to hide as a green woman and a silver haired boy walked out of the door. "I wonder, who opened that door. The woman's eyes landed right where I was hiding. "A shadow, a small shadow should into have been able to open those doors." The woman said and she raised on of her hands into the air. My shadow form was raised from the shadows and she moved me into the light as she walked down the steps. But because I was in the light I transformed again. "Put me down! Please!" I yelled.

She stared at me like her very life depended on it. As soon as she snapped out of it she moved me into the shadows then to the light and back again. She repeatedly did this and I transformed everytime. "If you keep doing that the temperature changes will eventually kill me!" I complained. Even though I didn't know how I knew that. The woman dropped me into the light right on my ass. "How extraordinary." The woman said. "My dear, do you have a name?" she asked sweetly. I blinked a couple times and just sat there for a minute. Then I grabbed the case and began to look through it and finally on the inside was a tag that said Mysa Migahashi. "I guess I'm Mysa." I answered her. At least I know that I have a name, I could get my memories back with the help of my name... "What do you mean 'I guess'?" she asked. "I have no memories of anything before I woke up in the area with the rising water." I answered.

"You poor child, I can help you regain your memories, so do not fret. Now Riku please take her to a vacant room." She said to the silver haired boy. "Yes Maleficent." He said not too happy. Whipped. I sighed and decided to point something out." But I can't. Once the light is not touching me I change into a heartless." "That does pore to be a problem. But... I have that covered." Maleficent said. She moved her staff and a silver charm bracelet with four charms on it. "The black and red charm you see is the heartless symbol, that is where your heartless form will reside. If the bracelet is taken off or the charm is removed then you will transform in the dark." She explained.

"What about the other three?" I asked. "Other three? I didn't know there were more on the bracelet. They probably mean nothing at all. Now Riku would you mind taking Miss Mysa to her new room." Maleficent said. Riku said nothing but walked away. I decided to take that as my queue to follow him. The castle was bigger than I thought as we made our way through it. I just hope I don't get lost later on. I wasn't paying attention so I didn't see Riku stop. I looked at him and he pointed to a door. I walked in front of him and opened the door. "Is this my—"I was going to ask if it was my room but as I went to look at him I saw he was gone. "Ok... rude." I said to myself and walked in, shutting the door behind me.

::**End Chapter 1: Strange Findings**::

Rikku: Yay! I actually finished the first chapter! Well I finished it on paper a bit ago. Anyway the prologue was Mysa's thoughts if you didn't figure that out by now. Oh and I apologize for it being so long... freshman teachers are evil... very evil.

Shea: You just now realized this?

Rikku: No I'm just pointing it out now. Anyway I want to thank my two reviewers, Forever-FallenAngel and xBr0kEnB0tTle. Thanks for reviewing! And people I allow flames that explain what I need to fix. So review!

**Next Time: Chapter 2: Through the Heart to the Past**


	3. Teaser Of Things To Come

Rikku: ;; I have to put the story on hold. I'll be writing it on paper for a bit but that's it. I have to get my grades back up because I'm doing pretty bad. Considering my grades are usually A's and B's.

Shea: Baka. Then do you're work.

Rikku: It's not my fault, I'm just motivationally deficient.

Shea: ...Baka blonde

Rikku: _Sigh _ Well I guess I can give you a small preview of things to come.

::::**Teaser of things to come**::::

"Don't forget your mission..."

"You're just a self-centered jerk!"

"Why do I keep getting this feeling, I'm missing something."

"You're alive! But.. how?"

"How dare you misuse it! All shall be punished!"

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"Don't forget the rain."

"You idiot you're not alone, I'm right here."

_Two girls stand in the darkness staring a strip of land._

"_This seems familiar."_

"_Yes, it does."_

"_Can we find them?"_

"_Can't be that hard. They'll stick out."_

_The two girls follow the strip of land quietly but knowingly yet unknowingly._

"Haven't you ever heard not to face a problem but burn it!"

"The truth is hidden in the deepest depths of time. To reveal the truth you must control time. But the control time you must know the truth."

"I was her. That was once me. Many years ago. But I am no longer me. Then again I still am me."

"How did you do that?"

"Truth of time."

"Shea... I won't fail... anything... anymore... I promise..."

:::: **End Teaser of things to come**::::

Rikku: Ok that's all you get. It probably ruined somethings but I doubt it.

Shea: What the... when did you put me in there?

Rikku: Um... look sweet snow!

Shea: Sweet Snow! _Runs off to find sweet snow_

Rikku: Knew that'd work. No one can resist the power of sweet snow... unless they are lactose intolerant... uh, yeah. I know I'm busy trying to bring my grades up but if I finish chapter 2 I'll only post it if a get a review for chapter 1. Each chapter has to have at least 1 review (excluding this one and author notes) or I won't post the next chapter. Ok that's it for now byebye!


End file.
